


when i wake up

by fukuroodani



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PINK HAIRED HW(´∀｀), Smut, a bit angsty but i dunno, a mess, bottom!hyungwon, hw is really needy in this one, i'm.. not exactly sure what this is, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukuroodani/pseuds/fukuroodani
Summary: the night wasn't supposed to end up like this, hyungwon thought.





	when i wake up

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!(｡・ｗ・｡)  
> i'm back and already dumping shitworks yikes
> 
> anyway, this is honestly my first ever smut so i might've write some parts awkwardly, inaccurate, or wrong. not usually a big fan of smuts but i was feeling rather... horny for hwh:<
> 
> hopefully you all could enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it (i do, i really do) and please excuse my mistakes on grammar and choices of words as english is not my first languange and i'm still learning!

hyungwon hated himself when he revealed hoseok, standing on the other side of the door, giving him the bright smile he knew hyungwon was weak for. hyungwon gestured the older to get in, and when he turned around after locking the door, he got shoved up against the back of the door, hoseok lips pressed against his. hyungwon let out a startled sound, a mixed of surprise and pleasure, and hoseok pulled out for a second, dark eyes gazing hyungwon's, breath ghosting his skin.

"i miss you so much," hoseok said, voice low, before diving in to attack the skin of hyungwon's neck. 

the night wasn't supposed to end up like this, hyungwon thought. he was supposed to sleep through it, since it's saturday which means it's his time to catch up some sleep before weekdays routine starts again. but no, minhyuk just had to come over, to invite him to a bar which hyungwon rejected the offer, and later mocked hyungwon on the last time the younger got laid. it got into his mind, because the last time was about a month ago, before hoseok started getting busy with his regular and extra classes. it made him recalled the last time it happened, and soon he's dialing the number without a second thought, missing the older already. hoseok was quick to answer, sounded enthusiastic to speak to hyungwon again after so long. but then hyungwon managed to squeak out a breathy 'i need you', and it got hoseok rushing to his place in no time.

hoseok licked up a long stripe from hyungwon's jaw to the long of his neck, and hyungwon needed to concentrate on the ceiling of the room. he pulled the hands he rested on hoseok's neck and let it tangle between hoseok's black locks, in which hoseok let out a groan at that. 

"fuck," he breathed, hands pulling at the hem of the collar of hyungwon's shirt, trying to reveal more skin to kiss. hyungwon just let out uneven breathing and occasionally some whines, trying to hold himself from being too loud, but when hoseok started sucking a bruise on the small of hyungwon's skin, just a few inch from the collarbone, he moaned.

"i really want to make more," hoseok said, pulling away to admire the hickey he just planted on hyungwon, "i want to paint you with that, you look beautiful," he dived in again, sucking and biting the skin on hyungwon's neck.

"h-hoseok," hyungwon let out, breathe caught up in his throat when the older started grinding his crotch on to his. he could feel the older grinning on his skin. 

"ah, fuck," hyungwon moaned, confused on which to concentrate on, hoseok making blooming hickeys on his neck or hoseok rolling his hips, making friction that never felt enough to hyungwon. when hoseok stopped the movement of his hips, hyungwon bucked his hips forward, trying to chase the same friction. "hoseok, please," he whined, one hand droping from the dark locks to grope hoseok's round ass, trying to make it move. the older let out a groan which only result in hyungwon squeezing the cheek harder and bucking his hips occasionally. 

"please," hyungwon managed to speak in between his whines. he rolled his hips forward so that their clothed painfully hard erection rubbed together. "i need you," 

and it only took that to have hoseok pulling away again and smashing their lips together. hyungwon was more than willing to let hoseok's tongue explore his mouth. hyungwon started to move, to turn them around and guide hoseok to walk to his bed, not breaking the kiss during the way. hoseok drank up all the muffled moans and groans the younger let out. 

when they walked past the opened bedroom door, hoseok quickly slammed it to close and pushed hyungwon to the bed, the younger fell on his back. the room was a bit too dark for hoseok's liking, but he could see hyungwon laying on top of the sheets looking as beautiful as he usually is, if not more. the boy knew he's being watched, so he arched his back, hands pulling at the sheets under him, obviously inviting hoseok to wreck him. 

the black haired climbed on top of hyungwon, pressing and licking his lips already, to which hyungwon opened up and let his tongue licking the warm cavern of hyungwon's mouth. hyungwon kept on making all the delicous sound that made hoseok's dick twitch, and it's only the kissing part. 

hoseok pulled away before he started losing his breath (and his mind) which hyungwon whined at the loss of warmth on his mouth. the dark haired seated himself nicely on top of hyungwon's thigh, running his hand on his hair and admiring the view under him once again. the younger pulled at the hem of his shirt, pouting. 

"take it off," he breathed, and hoseok was more than willing to accomply. he quickly tugged off his shirt and threw it across the floor, and as soon as hoseok's skin was on display, hyungwon let out a whine and his hands started tracing over his pale body. 

"i miss this," hyungwon said, voice unstable, eyes too hazy to focus on one spot. hoseok's fingers fumbled with the bottom of his jeans and soon kicked them off to join it with his shirt, leaving him with his boxer on.

hoseok rolled the sweater hyungwon was wearing and tugged it off, along with his short and throw it to the floor, where the rest of the discarded clothes are.

seeing so much of hyungwon skin made hoseok let out a low groan. "fuck, hyungwon," he breathed when he saw the tip of hyungwon's cock peeked out from the waistband of his boxer, already leaking with precum. he dragged it down and hyungwon lifted his hips to help hoseok to get rid of the boxer, his obviously hard erection finally springing free.

"miss me so much, sweatheart?" hoseok said, grinning while his eyes glued to it, standing proudly.

hyungwon reached out to drag hoseok down to him again, to continue their messy kiss. he let out a long whine to hoseok's mouth when the older started humping on his crotch. hoseok lips left his and started doing wonders at his skin, tongue trailing across and some occasional suckings here and there. it kept going on and on until his lips just barely an inch with the head of hyungwon's dick.

hoseok gave it a lick, and hyungwon tried so hard not to moan out loud. 

"hoseok," he whined, because hoseok was taking way too long. hyungwon kept on throwing out whines and whimpers but when hoseok's hand twisted around his cock and half of his length completely wrapped around hoseok's mouth, his breathe was once again caught up in his throat as his hands tried to scramble for a purchase.

hoseok hollowed his cheeks before sucking and bobbing his head, giving few little and long licks to just the underside of the dick. everytime hyungwon's hips bucked forward, the tip hit the back of hoseok's throat and hyungwon just wanted to cry in pleasure. every single touches hoseok do to hyungwon had him twitching inside his mouth.

he eyed hyungwon from his heavylidded eyelids, swallowing every single reaction the younger made, printing how he looked at the back of his eyelid. hyungwon looked like he was in a bliss; head thrown back, skin flushed pink and glistening with sweat, his pink hair barely sticking to his forehead, lips opened and whining for more, and to top it all off how hyungwon keep on rolling his hips to get more of him inside of hoseok's mouth.

"fuck," he hissed, and it only made friction to the dick inside his mouth. hyungwon whimpered.

hoseok slowly stopped sucking and licking and down only to have his lips wrapped around, hyungwon hissed obviously to his own annoyance. it didn't take two seconds after the hiss to have hyungwon straight up fucking his mouth, enjoying how hoseok took him.

hoseok started giving small licks each time his tongue and the tip comes in contact, and the sound hyungwon was making above him only persuade him to do more. he could feel hyungwon getting near the edge and he don't want it to end just yet.

he gave out a signal for hyungwon to stop, giving the dick a hard suck before letting it go with a lewd 'pop' sound. hyungwon whined.

"patient, baby," hoseok said, propping himself back up. he kissed hyungwon on the mouth and hyungwon could feel himself, which he found rather disgusting but he really don't care about it at this point. he opened up his lips and let the same tongue travel around his mouth while hoseok's hand scramble for the lube.

he pulled away from hyungwon to open the cap and quickly pour some amount to his fingers, cold liquid covering up his heated skin.

hyungwon, who watched the scene, became really impatient, already lifting his hips and hooking his legs to hoseok's waist. he already had his legs spread wide, ready for hoseok and he could see a little bit of his hole. he let out a groan at that.

"come on," hyungwon breathed out when a finger circling on his entrance.

the slide inside was tight, but hoseok made it into knuckle deep, and hyungwon tried so hard to keep himself breathing as steady as possible. hoseok started pulling and pushing it deep inside, avoiding the bundle of nerve he knew hyungwon wanted to be hit on.

one finger soon turn into two, moving in a scissoring motion inside the warmth of hyungwon.

"ah," hyungwon whined when hoseok fingers 'accidentally' brush the spot. he started pushing back to take more of the fingers.

two fingers turned into three, and hyungwon became a panting mess, now that he got used to the small pain and only focusing on the pleasure. he kept on pushing his hips back to meet with hoseok's fingers, and hoseok had to bite a groan, looking how good hyungwon took his fingers. he couldn't imagine how it'd look like taking his dick.

this time, hoseok did make sure to brush hyungwon's prostate, making him moan in each every touch. but his legs spread wider, and hoseok knew what hyungwon want–what hyungwon needed. but he won't be giving it until the boy under him become a begging mess.

"fuck, ah, hoseok," hyungwon moaned. "m-more,"

hoseok smirked. "you want me to go four knuckles deep into you?"

hyungwon shook his head frantically. "no! ah, not fi-fingers."

"then what do you want?" hoseok teased, brushing his middle finger to hyungwon's prostate and squeezing a little bit before continuing on spreading him wide and ready. hoseok knew what hyungwon want, he knew it so well, but to hear it from hyungwon's plump, pink lips always made him sure he's going to give it good.

another swipe at the prostate, and hyungwon became a moaning mess. "y-you! fuck, ah, i need you," he grinded back on hoseok's fingers again, trying to get it to hit the same spot it did a few seconds ago.

"me?" hoseok asked, twisting his hand. "you need to be more specific, hyungwon, there's a lot of my part."

he brushed the spot and had hyungwon screaming. "your cock! i need it, ah," another swipe across the bundle of nerves, "i nn–ah–need you!"

the mess hyungwon become just because of his fingers nearly had hoseok throw his head in pleasure. hyungwon looked so vulnerable, his hands gripping on the sheet just below him, arching his back and grounding himself onto his fingers desperately. hoseok pulled a little bit before sliding it inside one last time, admiring how hyungwon taking his fingers so enthusiastically, definitely eager for more.

so hoseok smirked again before pulling his fingers out completely, hyungwon now way stretched out and ready than needed. he started pouring the lube on to his erection, hyungwon's hand coming to help him.

he twisted his wrist and smoothing out the tip with his thumb, and hoseok let out a shudder.

"don't tease, baby, don't you want it quick?" 

hyungwon retreated his hands as fast as he could and nodded frantically, legs spreading wider and wider and circling hoseok's waist, ready to pull him close.

"fuck, you're so needy today, hyungwon." hoseok said as the tip of his erection pressed against the entrance, making hyungwon whine.

before hyungwon could say anything as a response, hoseok pushed in, and whatever thing hyungwon wanted to say got replaced by a loud moan.

"fuck, fuck, fuck," hoseok cursed under his breath when he pushed all the way in, because hyungwon was tight, tighter than he had expected. he stood for a second, examining hyungwon's breathing and steadying himself.

but hyungwon wanted it quick and he rolled his hips, catching hoseok off guard and making him letting out a moan embarrassingly.

"m-move, hoseok, please," hyungwon breathed out, arching his back. and who was hoseok to deny his love request?

he gripped hyungwon's waist to settle him down and pulled out almost completely, leaving the tip and pushed himself inside deep and hard, earning several 'ah' from hyungwon's mouth.

few more pushes inside and hyungwon become more of a mess, moaning and panting in each thrust, his legs pulled hoseok impossibly closer and he grounded himself down, meeting hoseok in each and every thrust. 

"fuck, h-hyungwon, you feel so good," hoseok groaned, eyeing how his dick gone inside hyungwon's hole. he hang his head and let it drop at hyungwon's nape, his lips starting to mouth the flushed skin there.

hyungwon whined at the compliment, his hips starting to fumble on meeting hoseok's thrust which starting to become more faster and faster. he let go one of his hand from the sheet and claw at hoseok's muscular back instead when hoseok thrust deep and hit his prostate, making him moan in wanton.

hoseok drank all the sounds escaping from hyungwon's beautiful mouth as he thrust deeper and faster, making sure to not miss that spot hyungwon loved so much. the clawing on his back does not help him at all, only made him want to throw all his sanity away and just fuck hyungwon senseless, until the pink haired boy crying under him.

the sound of skin slapping skin, the bed squeaking, and hyungwon's desperate whines quickly became hoseok's favorite music. he wished he could record it (especially hyungwon's moans) and listen to it every night.

and the warmth and tightness of hyungwon's cavern only topped off all the pleasure hoseok feel. it was a pain to pull himself out but it also more painful to push himself into the warmth, but hyungwon's reactions really pay off all that.

"h-harder," hyungwon moaned, now both hands clawing at hoseok. "f-fuck me, ah, harder hoseok."

the black haired let out a groan at the request, of course he couldn't deny it. the things hyungwon do wrecked him, now his pace isn't as steady as it was before, getting messier and faster. he fucked him hard and deep, thrusting and thrusting until he could feel his legs getting tired. hyungwon kept on rolling his hips, pushing back to get more of hoseok.

another hit at the prostate and hyungwon moaned out loud, hoseok could feel the walls pulsing around his member. "ah, ah i'm so," he took a deep breath before letting out another whimper. "so close, so, so, close."

hoseok reached out for hyungwon's neglected dick, tugging at the shaft and starting to stroke it as fast as his thrust pace. hyungwon let out a long whine, along with breathless 'yes, yes'.

"fuck, you take me good," hoseok muttered to the boy below him, one hand digging more into his moving hips until he's sure that his nails going to leave marks. he pressed his lips to hyungwon's again, feeling him whimper to every touch. his other hand keep on pumping his member, dragging the thumb to stroke the tip. hyungwon moaned at the sensation, letting hoseok curl his tongue inside his mouth. 

he knew it's too much for hyungwon to take; the tongue on his mouth, the hand on his dick, the throbbing dick inside him, but hyungwon kept on moaning, as if he's wanting more, needing more.

so hoseok pulled away from hyungwon's mouth and slowed down his pumping, hyungwon basically crying out now, and he took a deep breath before pulling out almost completely for the millionth time and slam himself down dead on to the spot. a hard and deep thrust, just like how hyungwon wanted it.

and hyungwon cried out the most wonderful moan he let out for the whole night as he lost himself in the bliss, screaming hoseok's name while his dick spurting out white into hoseok's hand.

hoseok moaned too, when he feel hyungwon squeezing him in all the right ways due to his orgasm. it took all his willpower to keep thrusting into hyungwon when the boy starting to come down from his high.

"fuck," hoseok hissed. he just need to thrust a few more and he'll just be coming as well, but hyungwon's sensitivity kicked in.

frustratedly, hoseok stopped his pace and buried his head on the crook of hyungwon's neck, hyungwon still trying to ease his breathing.

"hoseok," hyungwon called out, voice weak and sore.

"i'm sorry," he breathed out. his dick was still painfully hard inside, and he was afraid if he pulled it out, it just stare at him angry and red.

hoseok hang up his head again, looking at hyungwon's eyes, and was about to pull out when hyungwon stopped him from it.

"i'm gonna hate myself when the morning come, but," he flipped hoseok with all power left in him, without deattaching, making the older fall on his back.

hyungwon straddled hoseok's lap, his member still deep inside him and before hoseok could protest or do anything, he rolled his hips.

hoseok let out a choked moan. "ah, hyungwon," he breathed, trying to find control while hyungwon keep on rocking his hips back and forward, letting the dick inside him graze the walls. "are you insane?"

hyungwon grinned, keep moving his hips in all the right ways, bouncing a little bit though he lacked the energy. "you're still h-hard."

"i could take care of myself, you know that," hoseok said, putting his hands on hyungwon's hips that now scattered with nail marks, trying to stop the boy on top of him but it only made hyungwon rolled his hips even more, as if he was dancing to some music.

"i w-want it," he breathed out. "i want to see you, ah, come inside m-me."

hoseok groaned at hyungwon's reply, making hyungwon more smug than he was before. he knew he's getting hard himself, despite just going through an orgasm a few seconds ago. he could feel his dick getting stiffer, and when he glanced down, it's already standing as if he hadn't got fucked to the bed already. but his mission now is to make hoseok reach the bliss he earned for.

"you could've sucked me off, but, you choose to do," hoseok took a shaky breath as hyungwon bounce on his crotch again. "you choose to do this."

he gripped hyungwon's waist hard before pulling the boy up, half of the length still inside, before pulling him down on him again. 

"y-yes," hyungwon moaned. "fuck me, hoseok," another thrust, "yes, just like that."

hyungwon now was more than willing to get up on his own, guided by hoseok's hands on his hips to pull him down again and again. hoseok eyed hyungwon, drinking all the small sobs he let out and making sure he remember how hyungwon looked right there, hips humping on to hoseok and giving a little rolls here and there, riding him just right. his pink hair sticked to his forehead, his plump lips never properly shut tight, always opened just barely to let out sounds that sends shiver straight to hoseok's cock. he glanced at hyungwon's dick, getting harder and harder by every touch. it's amazing how hyungwon was already needy and desperate again despite he had come a few minutes ago.

hoseok threw his head back to the pillow, swallowing the moan building up in his throat. he was already hard since he fucked hyungwon in to the bed earlier, and looking at hyungwon bouncing on him like a little slut only added it more.

pulling out hyungwon again, hoseok decided to test out some angle when hyungwon quickly pushed himself down. the boy practically mewl in pleasure as the tip of hoseok finally, finally, found the perfect spot inside him. hyungwon's hands which used to be rested nicely on hoseok's chest now started clawing at it.

"are you close?" hoseok asked, no more than a heavy breathing, and hyungwon nodded.

"good," he said, but hyungwon didn't listen as another thrust got him moaning again.

hoseok leaned in his head as he snaked his hand behind hyungwon's hair, dragging it down slowly to catch on his lips. as soon as it smashed together, he curled his tongue inside hyungwon's mouth, licking and giving some little bites to the lower lip now and then, muffling out hyungwon moans.

the walls around him pulsed and hyungwon had stopped his bouncing, way too weak to continue it.

hoseok kept on ramming him, making sure to always hit his prostate, his hands getting tired from pulling the boy up and pushing him down occasionally, and after a few more hard and deep thrusts, hyungwon came with a moan, almost nearing a scream, of hoseok's name, white spurts shot to his chest and hyungwon's stomach. hoseok reached out his fingers to hyungwon's dick, earning another gasp into his mouth as his fingers squeezed the member, making sure every last drop of cum came out.

and hyungwon just became much, much more tighter, and another thrust into that tight heat and it got hoseok coming as well. this time, hyungwon drank all the moans coming out of hoseok as he filled hyungwon.

they pulled apart from the kissing—was it even still called as a kiss? they basically just sucked each other's tongue—to take a breath, calming themselves from the high. hyungwon pulled himself up, letting hoseok's softening dick spring free from his hole, and fell to his side, all energy completely spent. 

hoseok could see his cum dripping out from hyungwon's hole, and he smiled as he snaked an arm around hyungwon's body, dragging it closer to him.

"i can't fucking believe i came twice." hyungwon said. hoseok huffed a laugh–or something like that, he's way too spent to care.

"you're really good, you know that."

the pillowtalk had always been hyungwon's favorite part of the night with hoseok, number two after the fucking part, but hoseok already let out a small snore and hyungwon struggled to prop himself. the older had fallen asleep, must've been tired from all the fucking he had to do. hyungwon scoffed, "it's not like you're the one who go through orgasm twice."

looking at hoseok, he looked so peaceful. his eyes shut and flattered now and then, a steady breathing rhythm set. an inhale, and then an exhale.

it kinda made hyungwon sad to see him like this, he always found it sad. because by the morning comes, hoseok will leave, again and again, like all the times before. sure, what they do wasn't just a one night stand, but it never more than that either. they fuck, and one of them leave, that's how it always goes. 

it wasn't like hyungwon wanted something more out of hoseok, but sometimes he wished for the other to stay, just to hold him close during his sleep, to have somebody to wake up to in the morning.

so hyungwon sighed, plopping himself down, his hands reaching for hoseok's and intertwine their fingers together. along with the thought of what'll come in the morning, hyungwon fell asleep.

(when the morning did come, hoseok woke up first, looking at the boy on his arms and smiled at how soft he looked, breaths nuzzling his neck. their fingers still laced together, and it pained him to let go. quietly he pulled his hand from beneath hyungwon's body and stood up. he pulled the blanket up and tugged hyungwon underneath it.

this had always been the hardest part. leaving the boy he made love to every night always pained him, even after so many times he did so. he brushed back the pink hair that falls in front of hyungwon's eyes, and leaned down to kiss his temple. an intimate gesture he had always been afraid to do, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

he pulled himself back and started working on his clothes—slightly disgusted at how he needed to use the clothes from last night—and when his hands tugged at the doorknob of the bedroom, he glanced back once again at the sleeping figure. smiling sadly, he left.)

**Author's Note:**

> scream @ me abt hwh  
> i'd be willing to scream back


End file.
